


tell me why i’m waiting

by tokocider



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Attraction, Parties, Song fic, Tags to be added, barista tsuki, best friend kenma, heather by conan grey, hella jokes, most of the boys live together, rare pairs, simp kuroo, this is mainly just for fun lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokocider/pseuds/tokocider
Summary: it’s not a secret that kuroo is in love with his best friend, tsuki. and it’s not a secret that tsukishima wants nothing to do with kuroo.but that doesn’t stop kuroo, it doesn’t stop the feelings that seem to never go away.. nothing seems to stop his feelings, not even the fact that tsukishima has eyes for someone that isn’t him.when will that change? will it ever change? he can only hope.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Kozume Kenma/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> this first chapter was written by emory! this will be a collaborative work that we based off of some dumb ideas we talked so much about that we had to make a fic out of it! 
> 
> we also made a playlist for this story, imagine it as kuroos ! 
> 
> —> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4zF7olIwXVrj5yEJU1ss1D?si=EZIXx5g7T0uatFDApn_1og

tsukishima kei leaned against the coffee-stained granite counter, waiting for the next customer to come through the glass doors. never in a million years would he have pictured himself being a starbucks barista, but you gotta be able to pay for school somehow. even if it meant making too many pumpkin spice lattes in one day, the smell of coffee reeking everywhere you went, getting drinks thrown at you, or getting teen girls (or guys, if he was lucky) numbers by the cupful as they swooned over your looks. he glanced over at the clock. september 16th; 3:47. his shift would be over soon, thank god.

the bell at the door jingled, interrupting his thoughts. He turned around, fake smile ready for whatever hell came through those doors. his face dropped at who he saw busting through, making his entrance extremely present. thinking whatever was going to be there was hell was an EXTREME understatement.

“HEY TSUKI~!” kuroo fucking tetsurou. the bane of his god damn existence was here, ready to ruin his work. again. and tsuki was in a good mood too. ‘fuck that, i guess’ he thought, sighing as he rubbed his eyes under his black glasses, straightening his posture, preparing himself for the worst.

“stop yelling, people are trying to work.” he gestured to the people in the shop staring at them from their laptops. “what do you want.” the blonde pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth as the other gave a cocky grin, feeling his coworkers stares from the back of his neck.

“the usual! you should know that by now!” kuroo boasted, blowing off tsukishimas’ request.

the barista huffed and gave a bitter smile. “for the last time. I don’t know your ‘usual’, kuroo.”

the short male’s grin grew wider “it’s fine!! don't worry!!” his enthusiasm was giving tsukishima a headache. “grande ultra caramel ribbon crunch frap with 5 pumps of caramel, whipped cream and caramel swirl on top!!” how did he drink this shit? it's pure sugar.

he grabbed a cup and started writing his name, noticing kuroos’ blush without even looking up from the cup. he rang him up as quickly as he could and got started on his drink. he grabbed everything he needed and started to get to work before jumping as one of his coworkers came up behind him with a wicked grin.

her ombre brown to blonde hair was tied into a messy ponytail, tucked under a bucket hat- tsukishima didn’t know how in the hell she got away wearing it. he huffed with an eye roll.

“what do you need, scooter?”

“nothing…..but was that your boyfriend?” she sneered.

“absolutely not.”

“what if i said...you're lying?”

he put down what he was doing and turned to face her. “i swear on all things holy, i am so close to doing severe physical damage to you.”

she just chuckled and patted his shoulder, turning to leave. “have fun making your boyfriend’s drink~” and walked away to help the next girl in line; a short girl with short purple hair that just barely drifted across her shoulders. she wore a navy cropped sweater and light jean overalls cuffed at her ankles, and black doc martins. the only reason tsuki took notice of this ‘mysterious’ customer was because scooter seemed to have taken a very well liking to her.

he felt his grip tighten around the whipped cream can he was holding, resisting the urge to chuck it with all of his might at the back of her head. instead, he just decided to get rid of kuroo first. he finished his drink as fast as he could, calling his name once he was done.

kuroo grabbed his drink, trying to touch tsukis’ fingers longer than he needed too, which he actively avoided, hearing the quiet monkey noises he made under his breath grossing him out. at least he could control it in public. kuroo started to leave, yelling “see you at home, sugar tits!” as he left. tsuki closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. he turned to scooter.

“we need to ban him.” she just smiled as she worked on the 500th PSL of the day. he walked back over to counter, grabbing a spare cup and mindlessly doodling on it. the bell jingle brought him back into focus, mentally preparing himself for his last drink of the day.

as soon as the customer walked up to him, he felt his entire body melt. akaashi keiji was smiling at him. his lean body, beautiful green eyes, soft jawline, curly black hair he just wanted to run his fingers through- god the things he would do to just be with him.

“hey akaashi, same as always?” tsukishima gave a soft smile. he knew akaashi from his roommate, bokuto koutarou, and to put it simply, his life’s been a little better since. “grande london fog tea?”

akaashi smiled, which made tsukishima’s heart flutter in his chest. 

“actually, i might go venti today.”

“oh really?”

“yeah, busy day. need a little extra to make it through.” tsuki chucked quietly as he grabbed a cup and wrote akaashi’s name, dotting the ‘i’ with a heart, per usual. he rang him up.

“i’ll get that to you right away!” he gave a...less than smooth finger gun, earning him akaashi’s delicate laughter, music to his ears. 

he got started on akaashi’s drink with a small smile and a light pink blush on his cheeks. well until scooter came up and moaned in his ear. he whipped around and punched her square in the back, rolling his eyes at her mixture of laughter and noises of pure ‘agony’. 

he called akaashi’s name to get his drink, feeling his heart stop beating for the moment their fingers brushed together. after waving akaashi goodbye (and giving himself a moment to regulate his breathing), he looked up at the clock. 4:03. his day of reliving hell was finally over. he took off and hung up his apron and cap, said goodbye to scooter, and DIPPED. he was not staying in that hell hole any longer.

he took a big breath of fresh air, ready for a peaceful car ride home before a strong hand gripped his shoulder. he whipped around in pure horror, but relaxed only slightly when he saw kuroos’ grinning face.

“oh. it’s just you.”

“what do you mean just me?! am i not important to you?”

tsukishima didn't answer. he just stared at him for a moment. “why are you still here?”

“i waited on the bench for you to finish work!”

“wh...who brought you here?”

“bokuto, but he left with akaashi.” tsuki deflated a little.

“why didn't you go with them...did they forget you?” if they did, maybe he’d pity a little. maybe. but it wasn’t likely.

“no, i wanted to stay!” tsuki rolled his eyes as kuroo finished the last of his coffee. 

“just tell me what you want.”

“a ride home…?” 

tsukishima sighed. “fine. i can't just leave you here.” he absolutely could, but kenma would have his head if he did.

kuroo followed him to his car, plugging in his phone into the aux as kuroo put on his seatbelt.

“can you play heathe-”

“no.” 

he shuffled his playlist, the tune of hot rod by dayglow filling the car’s previous silence. he drummed his fingers along to the beat against the steering wheel as they drove the short way home. the car ride was silent, besides kuroo’s attempt to start conversation by asking him how work went, which he just replied with a very detailed answer of ‘fine.’

he pulled up to their house, which they shared with bokuto, kenma, and oikawa tooru, who was basically never there. he had college, and when he did come back, he always seemed to come home extremely late, looking messy and tired, $1 bills flooded his pockets. he did always say his job was risky though, but that’s all everyone knew about it.

he unlocked the door and stepped inside, the smell of weed and lavender aerosol spray flooding his nose. the living area was the second best smelling room in the house, right behind tsukishimas’ room, which smelled like orange vanilla and, well, coffee. sharing a house with 4 other college boys was not healthy, not only physically, but mentally as well. especially living with kuroo.

his best friend, kenma kozume, poked his head out from his room.

tsuki smirked. “he’s alive.”

“i despise you.”

kuroo chimed in “so t-.” tsukishima huffed as kenma told him to shut up. 

kenma started to drag the taller blonde to his room, glaring at kuroo’s offended face as he did.

“hey i want to talk to tsuki!!”

“sorry kuroo.” tsukishima gave a chuckle. kenma closed the door behind him. kenma’s room was comforting, the organized mess and the smell of hot cheetos and light mint gave personality to the area. the taller blonde sat on his friend’s bed, preparing to tell him everything about work that day.

he told him about the karens, the basic teens, how he almost spilt hot coffee on himself, scooters’ antics, and of course, kuroo and akaashi.

“dude, he made my DAY, i just-”

“shut up thats so GAY.” kenma chuckled, not looking up from his switch, the light sound of music from the legend of zelda wafted around the room.

“you’re so mean to me...”

“what about it.”

tsuki pushed his gaming chair playfully with his foot before pulling out a huge wad of paper from his pocket. kenma got up to sit next to him. as they pulled apart the papers, they revealed the numbers customers had given tsuki that day. 

“holy shit…” kenma muttered before counting all of them quietly. “fifty fucking TWO, tsuki...you’re a hit, huh?”

tsuki grinned “i guess so…” he gave him a wicked grin. “ready to call ‘em?”

“you don’t have to ask me twice.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tsuki and kenma call one of the many numbers that was given to the blonde that day, kuroo makes dinner.. kind of and kenma comes up with a way to help tsuki with his own personal simp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scooter wrote this chapter, emory edited it lol

“so, pick a number. it’s your turn.” 

kenma nodded and closed his eyes before picking a random number, for some reason it looked familiar. it may have been because some of the people put their numbers in on multiple occasions.

tsukishima wasn’t sure why he got so much attention at work, but he didn’t hate it as much as some would think. it was flattering, of course. 

“alright, put it on speaker. it’s ringing.” kenma rushed out his words, tossing the phone into tsukishima's lap. 

the phone rang until the very last ring, when the person on the other side of the line picked up there was a loud sound that resembled a glass shattering.

“WHAT THE FUCK? BITCH!— hello?”

a female voice yelled before immediately changing her tone into something softer. almost as if she wasn’t just yelling profanities.

“hello? this is the barista at starbucks, i believe you gave me your number.”

tsuki replied after a moment of hesitation, placing the phone on the ground in the middle of himself and kenma. they both watched the phone, waiting for a reply. 

“huh? the only person i know from that shitty starbucks is a girl— oh you wait a minute.”

the girls words were confused and she seemed a bit flustered, then a moment of realization hit her. after she was done speaking for the moment it sounded like the audio was muffled, like she may have covered the microphone. 

tsuki and kenma looked up at each other with confused expressions, never having had a call like this.

then the voices grew louder than before, it seemed to be two girls.

come to think of it, tsuki found one of the voices sounded oddly familiar. 

“SCOOTER YOU GAVE MY NUMBER IN THE STRINGBEAN? THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?”

the female voice yelled and was followed up by hysterical laughter from the other. tsukis face fell when he heard his co-worker's name. god, he wanted to bash his own head in. 

“LOL! heyyyy tsuki babyyyy! emory loves you soooo much! she thinks you have a nice ass— AHHH AH !!!”

scooters voice blasted through the phone, making kenma jump and tsuki cover his ears. god he couldn’t get away from that fucking rodent.

“SCOOTER! you dumb motherfucker i’m a lesbian! his ass ain’t even good!! AYE PUT THAT DOWN BEFORE I—!”

“OH SHIT—!”

there was a loud BANG sound before the line went dead. the two boys looked at tsukis phone for a moment before they looked at each other again. 

“i think that’s enough calling for tonight.”

“did we just hear a murder take place?”

kenma only shrugged before he stood up and stretched. he pulled up his hood and looked down at tsuki. 

“we’ve gotta cook tonight, it’s… kuroo’s choice.”

kenma sighed at his own words as tsuki held back the urge to literally bash his own head into the wall next to him. 

they hated when it was kuroo’s turn to choose what they would make for the night. they limited him to making a choice only one time per week, he always had to make it something outrageous or stupid. 

tsuki got up without another word as he dragged himself to the kitchen, kenma trailing behind.

kuroo stood in the kitchen with a chef's hat, an apron that says ‘kiss me, i’m desperate’ that was covered in stains.. and his wide grin. 

“hey ladies! you ready to get cooking tonight? on the menu we havvveeeeee.. drumroll please..!!!”

he smiled even wider and pointed at his two roommates, waiting for them to join along and give him a neat little drumroll. 

not one of them moved, kenma only blinked in response and tsuki resisted yet another urge to ram his head into a nearby wall. it took so much physical and mental strength not to do so. 

“just tell us what we have to help you make tonight.”

kenma sighed out, rubbing the side of his head already knowing a headache will form sooner or later. that’s just one of the many downsides of being around this ape of a man. 

“hey!! who said i need your help? not that i don’t appreciate it, i appreciate any moment i can get with you tsuki-bear!”

kuroo batted his eyelashes and bit his bottom lip, watching tsuki physically cringe at the nickname. 

“kuroo. you asked me how to boil water last time, and you managed to catch the fucking ORANGE JUICE on fire! what the hell was that even going to be used for?”

tsuki shook his head. he was so shocked that this man made it past his teen years.

kuroo crossed his arms and pouted at the negativity that filled the room. 

“i was trying something i saw in a video…”

he trailed off, grabbing a spatula and scratching his back with it. this, of course, caused kenma to gag and slap a hand over his own mouth to hold back the various gagging sounds that might have followed. 

“oh my god.. just.. just tell us what you want to make.” 

kenma spoke between shaky breaths as he regained his composure, a pat on the back from tsuki helped a bit. 

oh how kuroo wished tsuki would pat him on the back… 

“right! we are making spaghetti!”

kuroo beamed with pure excitement. 

tsuki and kenma took a second to look at each other before looking back at kuroo. their faces were scrunched up in confusion. 

tsuki decided to be the one to speak on this.. odd change of events first. it was very, very rare that kuroo suggested something so… normal. 

“just spaghetti..?”

he asked with an undertone of hope laced around his words. 

“nope!”

kenma and tsuki visibly deflated at the single word that came from kuroo. their posture slumped and their faces dropped. all hope gone. 

“we are making spaghetti tacos! topped off with some homemade whipped cream! doesn’t that sound delicious?!” kuroo bounces up and down as he cranked up the oven, wanting to heat up the water. his hand rested on the stove with no care. 

“fucking… you turned on the oven! turn on the stove you— you .. oh my god.” 

tsuki struggled to form sentences as he shoved kuroo out of the way. he turned off the oven and turned on the stove, he only looked forward to the spaghetti.

kuroo almost swooned when tsuki shoved him out of the way. tsuki had.. touched him! on the shoulder! 

his cheeks were burning red and he had a dopey smile on his dumb lovestuck face.

kenma jumped up and slapped the back of kuroo’s exposed neck to snap him out of his daze. 

“no one is going to eat the whipped cream. don’t even bother making it, you’re lucky we are even accepting the spaghetti taco idea…” he huffed, tugging his hoodie down past his eyes for a moment. 

kenma moved over to where tsuki was and started to help him out with the spaghetti, getting bowls out for everyone. 

“kuroo, set the table.”

kuroo nodded furiously as he rushed to go to the dining room, tripping over his feet a few times. he set the table with the table mats and utensils, making sure to give everyone a napkin. 

tsuki came into the dining room with bowls of spaghetti for the three boys that were home, kenma trailing behind with a plate of hard taco shells. they both had an almost disappointed look to their faces. 

tsuki took a seat the farthest away from kuroo, kenma took a seat next to him and they started to eat the pasta.

kuroo smirked before he grabbed his stuff and sat right next to tsuki, scooting his chair closer than needed. “no no no! you guys have to put the spaghetti IN the tacos!” his grin was wide and his hand was placed on tsukis inner thigh. 

tsuki felt himself jolt and his face scrunched up in disgust as he slapped the back of kuroo’s neck. kuroo yelped and pulled his hand off of tsukis thigh. 

“if we put the spaghetti in the tacos you can’t talk for a whole two minutes.” 

kuroos eyes went wide, his mouth opened to speak but kenma shot him a glare that made kuroo shut his mouth right away. he only nodded in agreement.

“so.. tsuki, how was your day? did work go well?” kenma questioned as he added the spaghetti to one of the hard shell tacos. this action made kuroo shake in his seat, making the chair legs tip from side to side. 

tsuki blinked as he did the same as kenma, looking down at his .. taco before he gave an answer; “it went fine. we made the same pumpkin spice latte drink so many times that i’m starting to hate the smell of pumpkin.. scooter was a pain as well. but it seems like she’s been taken care of by some emory person.” he finished his response as he bit into the spaghetti taco. 

kenma offered a small smile at the answer, still eating. 

“how about you?”

tsuki asked back in a polite manner while kuroo was shaking in his chair, his face red and a blood vessel ready to burst. he wanted to talk so bad. he had twenty seven seconds left. 

“oh, mine was fine. i didn’t work today. i finished the new game i got, it was really good.” kenma perked up a bit at the topic he brought up. tsuki nodded along and wiped his face with the napkin he placed in his lap moments before 

just as tsuki was about to add on kuroo let out a gasp for air, like he was holding his breath for some reason. 

tsuki felt his headache start to come back just from that. 

“OH MAN THAT WAS TOUGH!”

kenma and tsuki collectively groaned, kenma dropping his food back on his plate and tsuki started to rub his forehead. kuroo placed his hand back on tsukis inner thigh and ignored the pain that came from tsukis slap. 

“so MY day was great! but it got even better when i saw you babe! your drinks are always the best because i know you make them for me! and man, has anyone told you that your ass looks great in those pants!? like i felt my blood rush to my—.” 

tsuki slapped his hand over kuroos mouth before he could keep talking, kuroo swore he melted in his seat from tsukis touch. 

“yeah, you have told me. on many occasions. everyone is done with their food. finish up and help me with the dishes. it’s me and you tonight.” 

tsuki cringed at the way that came out when he spoke, but it was too late. kuroo started to stuff his face faster than ever before just so he could do the dishes with tsuki.

kenma carried his dirty dishes to the sink and immediately went into his room, locking the door behind him. tsuki didn’t bother to hide the fact he was glaring at the back of kenma’s head for leaving him alone with kuroo. 

“you wash and i’ll dry, okay babe?” kuroo winked as he grabbed a dish towel and got ready to dry and put away the dishes. tsuki held back the strong urge to smack kuroo for calling him by such a dumb nickname. 

tsuki grumbled as he started to get to work, kuroo of course had to use way too many dishes for stuff he didn’t need. 

the truth was kuroo knew it was his and tsukis turn to do the dishes.. so he added a few more to the sink just to spend more time with the blonde. man he was smart! 

time passed and dishes were washed, tsuki was working on the last plate. he handed it to kuroo mindlessly so he would dry it. he expected him to just take it and get his part of the work done, but what he didn’t expect was kuroos hand to grab tsukis ass. 

tsuki shut off the water and glared at kuroo with fury in his amber eyes. 

“why you—!”

he scoffed as he pulled back his hand to get ready to slap the absolute shit out of kuroo, but it was cut short by kenma walking out of his room. 

tsuki took his attention off of kuroo for half a second, but that was just enough time for kuroo to grab tsukis wrist so he wouldn’t be able to be slapped. he leaned in quickly and placed a kiss on the blonde's cheek. 

tsuki gagged as he lifted up his other hand and balled it up into a fist. “STOP THAT!” 

kenma whipped open the front door to reveal bokuto and akaashi. 

“HEY HEY HEY! i forgot my keys in my room! also, akaashi is here!!!!” bokuto shouted as he stepped into the house and threw his jacket up in the air, akaashi catching it as he kept his eyes on the pair in the kitchen. 

tsuki froze under the gaze of akaashi, he felt his face heat up and his heartbeat go faster than ever. 

kuroo took this opportunity to grab tsukis ass again, snapping him out of his lovestruck stare. tsuki yelped as he punched kuroo in the shoulder, he went to do it again but kuroo stepped aside making tsuki trip over his feet and fall. bashing his head on the kitchen counter.

“OH SHIT!”

bokuto and kuroo yelled at the same time. kuroo dropped for his knees and tried to get a better look at tsuki. 

“I’LL GIVE HIM CPR! MOUTH TO MOUTH!”

kuroo yelled as he went to place his lips on tsukis, only for tsuki to push kuroo’s head away from him. tsuki would rather bleed out than have that simp kiss him. 

kenma went wide eyed as he went over to his friend and saw blood starting to fall from tsukis forehead. 

akaashi was next to come up, he nudged the boys out of his way as he kneeled down and held tsukis face in his hands with a soft, caring hold.

tsuki forgot how to breathe.

“kenma, you have stuff to fix him up right? take him in your room or something and i’ll keep the two ape men under control.”

kenma only nodded as he helped tsuki stand up, walking him to his room. tsukis hand was touching the part of his cheek that akaashi cradled ever so kindly. he had a dopey smile on his face as he ignored the warm blood that trailed down from just above his left eyebrow. 

kenma made tsuki sit on his bed that was partly made. he pulled out his first aid kit from a place where kuroo couldn’t find it. he had a habit of wrapping himself in bandages because it ‘looked cool’ on him. 

they sat in silence as kenma fixed tsuki up very carefully. 

until tsuki broke the silence with a huff. 

“i need to get kuroo off my back! or off my ass.. i can't take it anymore! what’s gonna make that idiot for brains stop?” tsuki ranted as soon as kenma pulled his hands back from the injury on his face. 

kenma only shrugged as he cleaned up a bit more.

“maybe he would cut back if you had a boyfriend or girlfriend..”

tsuki groaned as he ran a hand through his blonde hair that smelt of orange vanilla. 

“where am i going to find someone so quick? i need him to lay off as soon as possible.”

kenma felt a lightbulb go off in his head. 

“i never said you would ACTUALLY have to date someone.. just make kuroo and the other doofs around him think you’re dating someone..”

tsuki furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and instantly regretted it, feeling the pain from his injury come back for a moment at the slight movement.

“what do you mean..? i’m not following.”

kenma gave a small, almost unnoticeable smirk.

“well, i’m single and a decent actor.. we spend a lot of time together and we both want kuroo to lay off with all the dumb stuff he does.. why don’t we date? but not really, just make it seem like we are.”

kenma explained in a hushed voice so only tsuki would be able to hear in case there was anyone listening in. kuroo, for example.

tsukis eyes lit up and he brought kenma into a hug. 

“kozume, you’re a genius.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let us know how you liked it! bookmarks, kudos and comments are really appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAA hey people, emory here!!!! sorry this took so long to get out!! writers block has been eating me alive, and me and scooter have been working really hard on some ocs of ours that you meet in this chapter!! i made this a little longer to try and make up for it!! sorry the formatting gets weird after the timeskip, its 2:35 am and i dont want to deal with it right now
> 
> anyways. nonsense?

kenma snickered. “i know, you don't have to tell me.” tsuki punched him in the shoulder with a chuckle.

the laughter between the two boys settled into a somewhat awkward silence. tsuki cleared his throat, trying to clear the air. “how does this stuff even work..? h-how do we want to do this, i mean.”

kenma shrugged. “well, we don’t need to do anything too crazy, like y'know? we know how kuroo is. so, maybe cuddling like normal, kissing, pet names.” he tied his dyed hair into a low messy bun. “don’t feel the need to do anything you aren’t comfy with.”

tsuki nodded. he swallowed his pride “uh. c. can we kiss? LIKE just so we have an idea...i don’t w-”

kenma just laughed. “tsuki, it’s fine, i get it. it’s neither of our firsts anyways.” tsuki blushed, covering his flushed face with his arm.

kenma scooted closer to tsuki, moving his arm off of his face. as his brown eyes gazed into tsuki’s golden ones, he cupped his burning hot cheek. they both leaned in, closer, closer, they were nose to nose…

tsuki pulled away, looking up at the ceiling as he let out a shaky breath. “sorry sorry, it’s just been a while since ak-….you know.” kenma smiled and shook his head.

“gayass. now hurry up, we can’t have someone other than kuroo barging in on us.” tsuki looked back at kenma and grinned.

they both leaned in close before kenma connected their lips. tsuki let his eyes flutter shut, feeling kenma guide one of his long hands down to grip his side.

kissing kenma was a short yet wild experience. he tasted like weed and birthday cake bang, his lips were soft as hell, and he was definitely more experienced than tsuki was. he would never admit it, but picturing that he was kissing akaashi made things a little better.

after kissing for a few more seconds, tsuki pulled away after a moment, flustered and scattered-brained. 

he stammered for a moment as he tried to form a sentence. “uh-wa-wow.”

kenma just smiled and patted his thigh. “hope that showed you everything you needed to know. now we get kuroo to notice us and he is off your ass.” he winked as he stood up. “cmon, everyone’s probably worried about you.”

tsuki smiled, standing up to follow him out. he felt kenmas smaller hand go to hold his own as they walked, they did this all the time, but this time hit DIFFERENT.

as they walked into the living room, kenma flashed him a look that read: ‘let me take the lead...pussy.’ tsuki rolled his eyes before his attention was grabbed by bokuto yelling.

“DUDE WHAT THE FUCK THAT WAS THE LAST BANANA!! I THOUGHT WE WERE BROS?!?!”

tsuki cringed as kuroo make aggressive monkey noises, but was shocked that he didn’t notice him come in. 

“WE ARE!!! I’M SORRY I’M-”

“YOU BROKE THE BRO CODE!!!”

as the boys continued to argue, he felt kenma drag him to sit next to akaashi, who was on the couch with his head in his hands. it was obvious that he didn’t want to be there anymore.

kenma curled up next to tsuki, bringing tsuki’s hand to wrap around his waist as he engrossed himself in his phone. at that point, akaashi perked up, and gave tsuki his signature small and gentle smile.

tsuki could feel his heart implode.

“so…” akaashi spoke over the sounds of the ape-like screaming. “how’s your head..?”

tsuki snapped back into reality “o-OH fine, yeah, just tripped while… while trying to get kuroo off of me…” he gave an awkward laugh while gently rubbing the bandaid on his head, which was luckily covered by his hair.

“i’m sorry, he seems like...a handful.”

“no need to apologize. but, yeah, he really is. i hate dealing with him touching me, complimenting me, and being weird to me all the time. i’m honestly shocked that he hasn’t seen me yet.”

akaashi giggled quietly, which caused tsuki to give a lovesick smile. they gazed at each other for a moment, a light blush dusting both of their cheeks.

kenma glanced over to the two barbarians who were still arguing over this fucking banana. did they know they could just buy more…?

trying to get kuroo’s attention, he buried his head into tsukis neck. LOL just his luck that he saw akaashi looking directly at him, a look of rejection and disappointment painted his face for a split second before he looked back at tsuki.

‘fuck shit damn it fuck fuck not you it was meant for mr. monkey over there fuck me oh my god.’ 

all 3 of the boys watched as bokuto and kuroo broke down sobbing as they hugged it out. kuroo wiped his tears before noticing tsuki, his stupid ‘simp grin’ making it’s apperance for the 500th time that day.

“TSUKI-” he saw kenma and he stared in pure horror “WHAT THE- WH-HUH?? TSUKI?? KENMA?? WH?? YOU GUYS AREN’T NORMALLY THIS TOUCHY-FEELY WHAT’S GOING ON??”

kenma shrugged, not looking up from his phone. “yeah, we started dating a week ago, i thought we told you.”

tsuki watched in pleasure as kuroo’s stupid eyes filled with fat tears as he stammered in confusion. is this what freedom feels like? 

nobody but bokuto noticed akaashi’s delicate smile fading into a small frown.

the man baby stormed into his room, leaving the other 4 boys sitting in silence.

unable to handle the tension, akaashi stood up and brushed himself off. he turned to look at kenma and tsuki with a soft grin. “thanks for letting me stay over. it was...eventful..!”

bokuto threw a beefy arm around akaashi’s shoulders “NO PROBLEMO!! c’mon, i’ll take you home.” he twirled his keys around his finger

akaashi nodded as bokuto dragged him out, tsuki waving him goodbye. as they left, tsuki and kenma sat in silence for a moment.  
  
“that was something…” kenma muttered before standing up and stretching. “im going to bed. lets see how kuroo handles this…night tsuki.”  
  
“night.” tsuki sighed as kenma went to his room.  
  
reflecting on the night, tsuki sat in silence.  
  
knowing kuroo, this was going to be a long night...he sighed as he went to bed.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

tsuki jolted awake to the sound of music BLARING through the wall that separated kuroo and tsuki. his room was pitch black, so it had to be around 3 in the morning.  
  
“W-WHY WOULD YOU EVER K-K-KISS ME? I-IM NOT EVEN-” kuroo was horribly singing along to heather by conan gray, he was sobbing and sounded very drunk.  
  
tsuki groaned loudly, grabbing his pillow and screaming into it.  
  
he really needs to stop estimating how far kuroo would go for his attention... 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

tsuki didn't get a WINK of sleep that night. he heard his alarm go off in the background, the sound muffled by his pillow. he forgot he was working the morning shift with scooter...if she even showed up.

  
god, if only kuroo could be blocked out like that.

  
he got up and got dressed before stumbling into the bathroom. he stared at himself in the mirror. he looked like a walking zombie.

  
his eyes had dark eyebags surrounding them, a deep contrast compared to his pale skin. his blonde hair was a mess, and his entire posture screamed exhaustion. he sighed before brushing his teeth and finishing his morning routine.

  
he didn't see kenma or kuroo that morning, which he saw as both a good and bad thing. he hummed quietly to himself as he put on his shoes and walked out to his car.

  
when he shuffled his playlist, the first song was heather. tsukis grabbed his phone from the aux and threw it in the backseat...guess its a silent car ride this morning.  
he got to the store and unlocked it, mentally preparing himself to open the store and deal with scooter. he did opening things blah blah boring stuff.

  
“HEY TSUKI!!!”

  
“WHAT THE FUCK I THOUGHT YOU DIED?!?!?”

  
scooter jumped over the counter and patted tsuki’s back, a wide, cheeky grin spread to her lips.

  
“emory knows she can’t get rid of me~!”

  
she playfully poked tsukis cheek, who gave her an eyeroll in response.

  
a couple walked in that morning that seemed to cause an....interesting chain of events. they were polar opposites.

  
one was about 5'5, with orange hair and bright green eyes, was just your typical pretty boy. he had so much hope and life in his aura...he recognized him from a band he's seen before...he was the drummer. yeah! his boyfriend, on the other hand, had to be at LEAST 6'4. he had more chiseled, attractive look to him, dark hair, dark eyes. he was fucking *scary*. but his hand completely encased the smaller hand he was holding. you could tell they really loved each other.

  
the short one ordered for the two of them, and you could already see the hint of mischief in scooters eyes. great...

  
once the duo sat down, she rolled up to their table, leaning her elbows against the surface. she obnoxiously twirled a piece of hair around her finger. she nodded towards the shorter one as tsuki facepalmed. ow that kinda hurted.

  
"heyyyy pretty boy~ whats someone like you doing in..." she looked around for a moment. "this part of town..?"

  
she flashed him a cheeky smile as she reached over to touch the boy's fluffy hair, who immediately smacked it away with his free hand. the other boy held his boyfriends hand tighter, he was starting to shake in pure anger. emory had walked in once scooter had started, staring at her bestie in confusion and disbelief. 

  
"girl i-"

  
scooter continued to poorly flirt with this kid, who just sat there looking extremely uncomfortable. everytime scooter opened her mouth, the more likely the boyfriend looked like he was going to choke scooter OUT.

  
emory just sighed and grabbed scooter, dragging her outside.

  
"scooter...you gotta stop harassing jacob. nicos going to kill you one of these days..."

  
"but its FUN. stop being boring, you mean bitch~"

  
emory shut the door and slapped scooter clean across the face. scooters dumb ass was begging her to stop, to do it harder, and to do it again all that the same time. emory just threw her back inside as soon as the couple left...

  
those poor boys.

  
besides, that outburst...they worked the shift...and there was no akaashi OR kuroo...odd

  
he went home at around 1, the minute his shift was over. he drove home as quickly as he could, just craving a nap. he hopped up the front steps, and when he opened the door, he was greeted by...something.

  
kuroo and kenma were in the middle of a heated argument in the main hallway. kenma looked so done while kuroo was bawling his eyes out.

  
“kuroo chill out, its not that big of a deal-”

  
“ITS A BIG DEAL TO ME! you know how ive felt about him-”

  
“i think we all do-”

  
“WHAT. EVER. you were supposed to be my best friend!? you betrayed me. how do you expect me to not be sad??”  
“god, kuroo please. the point is?”

  
“i dont want to be your manager anymore.”

  
“what.”

  
“i said i dont want to be your manager anymore.”

  
“kuroo you DUMBASS. you being my manager covers your part of rent AND groceries. i mean, have fun with that, but you have to pay for everything yourself and you WONT be complaining about it. do you understand?”

  
kenma was super serious. damn.

  
well. until kuroo noticed tsuki and ran away with tears in his eyes. kenma rubbed his eyes as he went over to give tsuki a hug. tsuki dropped his keys on the floor as he ran a hand through his messy blonde hair, wrapping an arm around kenma.

  
maybe he *was* starting to regret this....


	4. the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yup, this explains everything

hello everyone!! 

thank you so much for reading this shitshow of a fic

there will be no future updates

1st, scooter and i feel out of this haikyuu phase and weren't as passionate about this fic like we were before. we started this fic as a joke and didnt expect it to gain much traction as it did

2ndly, scooter and i aren't friends anymore. they used and manipulated me throughout the entire friendship for their own sexual, creative, and overall personal gain. they disrespected my boundaries multiple times, invalidated my trauma, and triggered me, among other things and i was miserable and cut them off over a week ago, even though i should have done it sooner.   
finally, my mental health has been horrid. ive started meds, but my depression has been horridus to deal with. no motivation, no feelings, nothing

so am i okay? no. am i working on myself. yes.

this fic is something i need to get rid of in order to move on from the abusive friendship i was in. im sorry for anyone who was genuinely interested in this.

follow my instagram if you'd like: @grungegami

thank you for reading

\- emory <3

**Author's Note:**

> let us know if you enjoyed it! kudos, comments and bookmarks are appreciated!


End file.
